greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Abysmus
History Origin Abysmus was a creation of Atrocitus who he considered his father and was formed eons ago. He was created shortly after the Five Inversions were killed whereupon his "father" molded a being from the bones of marooned travelers. However, Atrocitus deemed that there was a fatal flaw within his "son" which sicked him. The flaw was actually the fact that Abysmus felt empathy for other living beings which was a trait that his creator did not desire. This made the demonic alien deem his creation useless for his purposes. Disgusted with Abysmus, Atrocitus beat the life out of him and threw him within a buried grave. Atrocitus claimed that he had buried him at some point in the past several centuries ago. This was because Abysmus was deemed an abysmal failure that was consigned to the soil of the planet. Desite being classed as a foul error, Abysmus managed to survive as his life was sustained by the soil of Ysmault which fed him and in turn fed on him. There were also signs that someone else had a part in freeing Abysmus from the grave. In time, he managed to emerge from the Blood Ocean where he plotted his revenge. This involved going into the Abominable Zone where he used remnants of the blood magic to resurrect the slain first experiments of Atrocitus. These creatures were called Abysmorphs that served as his army in his intended plan for revenge. Burn With Our Hate After the War of The Green Lanterns, Abysmus decided to make his move in getting his revenge against his father. Noting that the Red Lantern Central Power Battery was the source of his creators might, Abysmus ripped a rib from his ruined body and used it to poison the Central Power Battery. In addition, the death of Krona who was responsible for the Massacre of Sector 666 had led to a diminishment in Atrocitus's Rage that led to Abysmus believing that he was a weakened burnt out force. Thus, he began by stealing the corpse of the fallen Maltusian known as Krona and flayed his skin whilst eating his body. This allowed him to take the power within his form to empower himself. The loss of the body sent Atrocitus into a rage and he believed that his enemy had perhaps survived his death on Oa. Travelling into the Abominable Zone, he encountered Abysmus who called forth his Abysmorphs to slay his father. However, wearing Krona's skin simply incited Atrocitus's rage as this was the closest thing he could get in killing Krona. The Abysmorphs were defeated and Abysmus himself overpowered until the sudden arrival of newly inducted Red Lantern Corps member Rankorr. This distraction allowed Abysmus to spear Atrocitus in the chest and he sent his remaining Abysmorphs to attack John Moore. Whilst unleashing attacking the Red Lantern, Abysmus noticed that his poisoning of the Central Power Battery was beginning to take its effect. As the infection spread, he departed and believed that his enemies in the Red Lantern Corps would soon perish as a result of its effects. Taking his surviving Abysmorphs, they managed to encounter a crash ship whose logbook indicated that it once belonged to a being known as Iroque. However, he did not concern himself with that as he believed that this person was lost to history. He revealed his origin to his Abysmorphs once more and claimed that it was good to leave Ysmault as nothing but evil could grow on the planet. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Poisoned Body': a fatal flaw within Abysmus's ruined body was poisonous to the Red Lantern Central Power Battery that created an infection that slowly brought about its destruction which in turn killed Red Lanterns. Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Abysmus/Gallery Links *http://www.comicvine.com/abysmus/29-82952/ Category:Villains